Take Me To Glasgow
by Oh Moneypenny
Summary: Just a short piece where Colin and Bradley finally get to go to Glasgow and they spend a day enjoying the city. Might be expanded on. Pleeease read and review!


Okay, so you know the video "You're the Voice," that Colin Morgan and Bradley James made? Well, this is them actually going to Glasgow after Colin says: "take me to Glasgow" in the video. I just had an urge this might work out. I was thinking I might add chapters to this, involving the night out and Eoin's party. Thoughts?

By the way, I'm Scottish and have spent much time doing what the boys do here but any additions, please review or PM or whatever. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own the TV show, Merlin. Nor do I own the boys. Or the song "You're the Voice." **

**Take Me To Glasgow**

Bradley, along with many fans, found Colin hilarious in the "You're the Voice," video they made. When Bradley found out they were actually going to go to Glasgow, he was in hysterics. They had been invited for Eoin's party and he had decided on Glasgow since there was a concert on he wanted to see and the Glasgow date was the only one that fitted in with their filming schedule.

Colin and Bradley arrived a day early, so they could experience the city for themselves before Eoin handed them copious amounts of alcohol: seriously, he was just like Sir Gawaine sometimes.

When they arrived, it was cold and bleak. They exchanged glances. They knew Scotland had a reputation for terrible weather but as snow started to fall they agreed not to let it get in their way and have a good time: it was December after all.

The boys wrapped up in jackets and scarves and set out to enjoy a day in Glasgow. They were partially glad for the bleak weather since it seemed to put a barrier between them and screaming fangirls although they did have a few pictures taken and Colin got kissed by a girl's mother who thought he was just adorable.

They walked up Buchanan Street, visiting some of the shops and they had great fun in the Hamley's store where Colin was chased around the shop by Bradley who had several cuddly lions in each arm as he roared. When they braved the cold again, they wandered around the market in St Enoch Square where they played with they bit into huge hot dogs and wandered around the stalls.

While they stood eating, Bradley smiled. "Happy we came?"

"Oh yeah, it's really nice." Colin smiled and looked up Buchanan Street again, watching the Christmas shoppers move busily about.

Colin had always loved Christmas so when they stumbled upon George Square he gasped with happiness. The ice rink glittered in the Christmas lights and the huge bags of candy floss looked enticing. Bradley smiled up at the huge column, glittering with red lights. Both of them thought it was magical.

They bought sweets from the huge sweet stall where the French stall owner gave them free sweets that were the purest essence of raspberry they had ever tasted. Colin's lips were stained red as he ate piles of sweets before they left the square to move on.

Both of them tried to hold a straight face as a busking bagpiper started playing close to them. They laughed in unison, "bagpipe solo!" and the guy playing tipped a wink to them as they stood happily under the dove grey skies of Glasgow.

"There's one thing we need to try," Colin said as they sat on the steps of the concert hall, able to see all the way down the street where people were dashing from shop to shop.

"And what's that?" Bradley asked, sipping his coffee.

"A deep fried Mars Bar." Colin grinned.

"Ugh, what? Seriously?"

"Seriously. Come on, we have to try it!"

They entered the chip shop and purchased their holy grail: the deep fried battered Mars Bar along with two cans of the Scottish delicacy, Irn Bru. They took turns biting into the chocolate. Bradley grimaced at the sweetness but Colin laughed, "oh my god, this is so good," and kept eating.

Bradley cracked open his can of Irn Bru and cringed at the bright orange of the liquid inside. "Honestly, this place is insane."

"But it's wonderful."

Bradley looked up to see Colin with chocolate on his lips, rosy cheeks from the cold and a huge grin. He smiled back as they wandered back to their hotel to prepare for a true night out on the town – Glasgow style.

* * *

Thoughts?


End file.
